1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscape lights, and more particularly pertains to a landscape light adapted for use in outdoor environments to provide a decorative, selectively retractable ground level lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of exterior lighting devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a lighting device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,355, which issued to J. Garchinsky on Jan. 31, 1984. This patent discloses a system for raising and lowering replacement bulbs in lenses to the top of tall street light poles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,145, which issued to R. Antkowiak on Apr. 3, 1984, discloses a growing light mounted for continuous movement in a cyclical manner along a horizontal track by a chain and sprocket motor driven mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,067, which issued to C. Altman on July 24, 1984, discloses a spotlight adjusting system for controlling the beam of a spotlight. A reflector-lamp assembly is movable to a plurality of positions relative to the spotlight iris. The diaphragm of the iris is independently adjustable to a plurality of positions to vary the focal area of the spotlight beam U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,021, which issued to J. Oram on May 21, 1985, discloses a surgical operating light including a plurality of lamp units mounted for adjustable movement on a loop track. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,569, which issued to H. Buskell on Apr. 7, 1987, discloses an assembly for elevating a lamp canopy on a lamp standard which utilizes a screw mechanism to drive the canopy up and down the standard.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to various movable lighting fixtures, none of these devices disclose a pop-up landscape light having a lighting compartment axially extendable through an open top end of a below ground housing. Additionally, none of the aforementioned devices disclose the use of a lead screw mechanism in conjunction with a reversible stepping motor to extend and retract a light compartment from within a housing. An additional feature of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, is the provision of a telescopic extensible member actuated by the winding and unwinding of a flexible member from a spiral coil which is driven by an electric motor to a bevel gear arrangement. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of lighting devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such lighting devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.